


Endless Love

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Lord King Bad Vid, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: You know I don't mind.Artist: Lionel Richie (Angel) and Diana Ross (Spike)Vidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2005.





	Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).




End file.
